


Take Me Home

by ace_corvid



Series: All's fair in Ketterdam [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (you know what that means), Alternate Universe - Six of Crows Fusion, Angst, BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, Crooked Kingdom Spoilers, Drabble, If i can make u feel even half the emotion leigh made me feel in this scene then i have suceeded, Inej!Roman, M/M, Matthias!Logan, Nina!Patton, No comfort we die like men, Six of Crows AU, also, because he really is in this verse, i'm writing this au so horrendously out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: In Ketterdam, there is a plague on the streets, and a grisha stripped of power.In Ketterdam, there is death.In Fjerda, there is a land worth saving.(AKA;thatscene in crooked kingdom, you know the one.)





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> remember my soc au bc id be surprised if u did  
> anyWAY I MADE MYSELF CRY HAVE THIS  
> (inej should be here as she is in crooked kingdom, but roman is not here until Logan is dead. this is because i have a license to do whatever i want, and also kill)

“Patton.” Logan's voice drifted from down the empty street, and Patton jubilantly whirled around to meet him, beaming. Logan fell against him and pressed his lips into Patton's with a reverence, struggling to stay upright and clutching onto the fine fabric of Patton's sleeves.

“Logan!? Are you drunk, what's wrong?” Patton asked, laughing lightly in his confusion, supporting Logan's ability to stand and stopping him from swaying.

“No, just... I needed to see you.” Logan said with a resigned finality and pained smile. “All I ever want to do is see you. You're beautiful, I never told you that enough.”

Patton would lie awake at night for the rest of his life, and the gut wrenching fear bombarding him like an avalanche would still be raw and fresh, plunged into a cold anxiety drowning him and muting all else, except for the sight of blood soaking into Logan's tunic; a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life, permanently plastered behind his eyes and remembered with every blink. Nothing would compare with that freezing horror slipping into his bones, and the screaming in his ears as his heart tried to wrestle it's way up his throat, as it was being broken. Shattered. Heart's had bent to Patton's will, once, in more ways than one, but this would never be fixed.

Logan smiled and collapsed into Patton's arms with a choked of cough of blood splatters down his front. Patton gently wrangled him down to the floor, tears flooding from his eyes, springing forth like a well.

“No.. no no no no _Logan_. Logan no!” Patton sobbed, his grip iron on Logan's arms as he held him close. “SOMEONE GET A MEDIK, PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE, _HELP_!”

But they were alone.

“Patton, I love you so so much. You _are_ so much. You have to save them.” Logan asks, caressing the soft line of Patton's rosy red cheek.

“Who?” Patton whimpers, desperate and clinging, tears still running in rivulets down the elegant curves of his face.

“The drüskelle. There's a Fjerda worth saving Patton, I know there is, there _has_ to be. Don't let my brothers live with the hate I used to bare so that your kind may die by their hand; That hatred, it's a plague worse than anything Virgil could conjure and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. You have to save my brothers, please.”

“We'll save them together!” Patton's voice tinged with desperation echoed through the streets through his muffled sobs. “We'll go together, we'll change the world Logan, we can make them _see_ , but I can't do it without you. I love you, I _need_ you, Logan.”

“You've never needed me.” Logan chuckled, pained. “Promise me, Patton.”

“I... I swear it.” Patton cried, tears free falling as Patton desperately hyperventilated. The light in Logan's eyes was dimming before him, and with no jurda parem and his heartrender powers stripped from him (all for an escape so they could live but what use was it if Logan couldn't live _now_ ), there was nothing Patton could do but let the love of his life die in his arms.

“I told you once, love, that only in death would I leave you unprotected, do you remember?” Logan choked out, blood running from his mouth now. “Even in death, Patton, I will find a way.”

Patton was yet to run out of tears, and was struggling to breathe through the loud cries as he clutched Logan to his chest as if it would somehow save him, screaming for a lost future and misery.

“Patton my heart, please.” Logan said quietly, if strained. He pressed a kiss to his cheek to calm him, but Patton quietened only to listen. “Bury me in the ground, where my gods can find me.”

“I promise Logan, I'll take you to Fjerda, in the ice. I'll take you home.” Patton gasped out, his mind a torrent of grief and rage and a core of emotions so intense it hurt to feel.

Logan took Patton's hand and place it on his heart. “There's no need; I'm already home.”

Lifeless, the corpse that used to be Logan slumped in the arms of the most important person in his world.

But the world did not care. It carried on turning, it didn't stop for the death of a lowly convict. Time continued and nothing stopped but Logan's breathing.

The scream that ripped itself out of Patton's throat mildly inconvenienced a crow in a nearby tree and was heard by nobody else.

Patton sat there for an unmeasurable amount of time, just crying himself hoarse and clinging to a cadaver that no longer had any life.

Wait.

Patton had been razed by the jurda parem in his system, weakening him and stripping him of any identity he had connecting him to Ravka. But his powers had not left him, as the skeletons in the silos had made clear; they were merely abhorrently warped, and twisted to attune not to the beat of life, but the dealings of death.

Which happened to be just what he needed.

“Patton?” A voice that belonged to Roman echoed from behind him. He hadn't heard him approach, but Patton supposes if he had heard it wouldn't be Roman. Roman takes one look at his puffy red eyes, tear stained face and the pool of blood soaking into his trousers and begins to cry in turn. “He's dead?”

“Not for long.” Patton chokes out, before lovingly cupping Logan's face and letting a familiar yet not power run through his veins, drowning out Roman's panicked questioning. He reached out for Logan and the life he had lived and _pulled_.

Inky black eyes fluttered open. But Logan's eyes had always been blue.

Shook with a sense of wrongness, Patton leapt back and fell against Roman. He could distantly hear hoarse sobbing and wondered if it might be him, and Logan lay there, still as death, but shuddering and breathing. This was _wrong_ , but he still could not let go.

“Patton.” Roman breathed against him, holding him close, as if to protect him from this imitation of the man he loved. Patton cannot bear his touch, so he shrugs him off, and goes back to cradle Logan, desperate to ignore the blood, and the eyes, and the wrong.

“Logan.” Patton speaks into his neck. “Tell me you love me.”

And he does. It is robotic and devoid of feeling, and only serves to make Patton cry harder. Roman cries silently, as he does everything else, but crawls forward to take his hands.

“Patton, please.” Roman whispers. “He is not made for this life any more. You have his body right now, but it is his soul you want. He is no longer here, Pat. Please let him go; do not disgrace him in death.”

“He should be here with me.” Patton whines, dust curling around him in threatening tendrils.

“A lot of things should be, but aren't. You will see him again in another life, but you must accept this pain now, and feel it. Sometimes that's all there is.” Roman's voice is level in his sorrow. “Please, _let go_.”

And so Patton lets go, takes in the blood and the wound, and the corpse and the streets emptied by a plague of their own design, throws himself into Roman's arms and cries himself hoarse.

He cries for a lost future with his love, his Logan. Who wanted to change, who abhorred hate, who bettered himself.

Who was supposed to survive this.

“ _Goodbye_.” Patton mutters in Fjerdan. No one answers.

 

* * *

 

 

A storm was raging around Logan. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, but he could feel the spirit of the ice in his bones. Dreams of _him_ swept by in flashes and flushes, and deep in his heart, Logan knew he would be safe. Promises would be kept. As the wolves howled in a distant symphony of hazy, muted sounds, Logan knew;

He was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if u even like this au bc tbh all im doing is hurting the faves  
> u should see the roman one shot im planning bc the menagerie was not a nice place  
> but im also planning the no touching bandages scene for prinxiety so >:3 we'll see  
> also if anyones confused about virgil conjuring plagues, its a reference to kaz recreating a plague in crooked kingdom, which also happens here; its why the city is empty


End file.
